


Make it like the Notebook

by SharpSugar (Aegistic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegistic/pseuds/SharpSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for a Destiel like the notebook, having never Seen or read the Notebook, this is what the end result was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it like the Notebook

Dean Winchester sat quietly in the room he’d called home for the last few years.  It was clean and well lit and salted six ways to Sunday and no one came or went except for his angel.  He stared out the window and the flutter of giant wings closing alerted him to the presence of the only friend he could remember having.

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Come to read me another bed time story?”  Dean smirked.  He was older and lost a lot of things, but not his sass.

 

“It’s not a bedtime story, Dean.  It’s a life that someone actually lived.”  
  
“Uh-huh.  Well, get on with it Cas.”  Dean stretched out on the bed, his cropped hair and wrinkles seemed to fit him now more than ever, but his personal sense of style hadn’t changed at all.

 

“Alright.”  Castiel grunted.  It was always the same and nothing had changed since he had first had the idea to read to Dean of his own adventures. No memories had been jogged, no lifetimes and lost loves remembered.  “Eve was the mother of all creation; the monsters that they hunted were all her doing.  They had finally ‘ganked’ her and were taking a well deserved rest, for however long it would last.”

 **

“Look, Dean, I’m not saying anything, I’m just saying…” Sam tried, but trailed off at the intimidating look that his brother graced him with.  


“There’s nothing there Sam.  It’s just….I’m grateful for him, alright?  How many times has he saved our skin?”

 

“Countless times Dean, but what’s going on, why is it so…suspicious?”  Sam followed his shorter older brother out into the giant yard of scrap metal and rusted out old cars into the rain, trying to push the issue with their angel friend.  “He’s an angel, he shouldn’t have anything to hide.”  
  
“So?  We’re human, we hide everything.”  Dean kicked an empty oil can across the path and stalked towards his baby.  “What does it matter to you that Cas is hiding something?  Technically we’re all hiding something from you.  What makes him more special?”

 

“I just-I feel it in my bones Dean, something’s going wrong here.”

 

“Yeah well that’s your problem Sammy, because I trust Cas.”  Dean climbed into the impala and locked the doors behind him.  The engine roared to life with the turn of the ignition and Dean peeled out of the lot in a cloud of wet dust and gas fumes.

 **

“This is so full of wangst Cas.  Is this Winchester boy butt-buddies with the angel?”  Dean laughed but it turned into a cough.  Castiel put his thumb in the journal he was reading from and regarded Dean carefully.

 

“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Butt-buddies, you know, ‘it’s not  sodomy, it’s between god and me?’” Dean sang softly.  “Eh, good references are lost on you.”  Dean turned his head and closed his eyes.  “Keep reading.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat and continued.

 **

Dean pulled the impala to a stop off the side of a dirt road that ran parallel with a corn field.  The rain was softly falling on the roof making a light pittering sound.  He prayed.  He prayed long and hard and the angel didn’t hear most of it, but he came as soon as he had heard Dean’s voice.

 

“Cas.”  Dean opened his eyes and launched himself at the man in the seat next to him.  Nothing more than a hug and bumping their foreheads together, the touch was enough.  It was a comfort that they rarely had time to take for themselves.

 

“I can’t stay long, Dean.  I have to go the war in heaven is coming to a head and they need me now, more than ever.”  Castiel’s hand rested on the back of Dean’s neck and held him in place, their foreheads still resting against each other.

And then Castiel was gone with a crack of lightning to illuminate the sudden emptiness inside the impala.

 **

Cas closed the journal and studied Dean’s face. 

 

“Is this a kissing book?”  He joked.  Another painful cough racked his old body.  Cas smirked slightly.  “Skip to when they are reunited.  That should be good.”

 

“As you wish.” 

 **

Dean had prayed for Castiel every day after he left.  Sometimes it was quietly to himself while Sammy slept in the passenger seat driving between jobs, sometimes it was right before bed and he could imagine his angel replying to him.  It was an eternity, or what felt like one, before Dean finally had a reply.

 

“Dean…”  The gruff voice was unmistakable.  Dean rolled over in his bed and was graced with a smile.  Dean didn’t say a word.  He led Cas outside of the hotel room and then  punched him hard in the face.

“I deserved that.”  Castiel grunted.

 

“I PRAYED TO YOU FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR AND THAT ENTIRE TIME YOU NEVER ONCE ANSWERED.”  Dean shouted.  “So yeah, I think you kinda deserved that.”

 

“I tried.  I did, Dean. I tried so hard to answer you, but I never knew what to say, how to help you, how to comfort you.”  
  
“God, Cas.  Just your voice would have been enough.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know.”

 **

Castiel closed the journal on his thumb and glanced at Dean.  In the fading light a single tear was streaming down Dean’s cheek.  Castiel kissed him on the forehead and pulled away from the bedside.

 

“I remember you.”  Dean whispered softly as he grabbed for Cas and missed.  “I remember you, Castiel.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
